


New Sanctuary New World Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: New Sanctuary New World [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Josh Magnus Zimmerman, Kylie Magnus/ Declan McRae, Kylie Mangus, Mathew McCalister, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own DC Comics characters of Batman, nor do I Own any of the Sanctuary character's if I do things would have been soo different on the show and there would be a season 5. With that said I do own Rory, Kylie and Josh Magnus Zimmerman along with Matthew Kylie's birth father. Please read New Sanctuary, New World before reading this story thanks ya'll Oh this is a crossover NOT a AU story neither... REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND NEEDED THANKS :D!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sanctuary New World Part 2

New Sanctuary New World: Sanctuary and Gotham Princes. 

OK so this is where we left of last time on New Sanctuary New World and Sanctuary and Gotham Princes story: 

"She's in good hands uncle." Kylie said hugging him.

"Time go, be safe sweetie" Salina said kissing Rory.

"I will mum." Rory said as she watch her mum and dad ascend to the surface.

Kylie watched Rory breakdown. She remembered the day she was left at the Sanctuary. Not by choice, she was haunted by the SCIU and her mum didn't want her to be in danger. So she made the choice as a kid then to stay with her family. Rory didn't have the choice, she's being forced to stay here. And now its up to Kylie to make sure she's safe.

And what happened on New Sanctuary New World:

"She's safe now Ashley, thats all that matters." Helen said while holding the punching bag for Ashley to hit. It took them a while to get back to the Sanctuary. When they did Kylie was moved to the room next to Helen so she has better access to getting to her.

Kylie was getting a bit better after a eight our trip back home. She was still knocked out by seditives that Helen gave her again to keep the nightmares from coming back. She ran every possible test on Kylie to make sure she was STD's free and not Pregnant.

Now on with the Bloody story princes:

Kylie spent the next few months recovering, she was worried about going on missions. After being raped repentantly, she hated being around guys she didn't know. Helen was on a phone call a month ago, after the call she told Kylie to get ready to head to Florence Italy. She meet her uncle/cousin Bruce Wayne and her Auntie Selena Kyle, along with her cousin Rory Wayne Magnus. Bruce is Helen's brother/grandson, somehow Kylie still don’t know about the whole family tree thingy. But any-who She knows that Rory needs to be protected from a guy name Ra's Al Ghul who is dead. But for Bruce aka Batman and our family no one is certain he is. Ra's Al Ghul have proven in the past that he has heir's out there somewhere in our world and there ready to take over.

Kylie was sitting near a pond in the New Sanctuary location. Helen saw her on the security cameras and decided to go talk to her daughter. Kylie isn't fully recovered yet, but when she was her and Ashley decided to go back to the location of her rape. They burned the building down along with the other abandon building. Helen stood by that night and watch her youngest cry for the first time since being raped. Since that night Kylie been working out and building her strength up .

"Mum, I know your standing behind me." Kylie said, Helen have no clue how she is able to do that.

"I was just checking to see how your doing and how is Rory doing?" Helen asked knowing the girls got off to a rocky start. Kylie and Rory are cousins, who have a similar back round. Rory is batgirl and Kylie doesn't hide behind a mask.

"Rory's good we're getting a long if thats what your asking. You know she broke down on her way here after saying good bye to her mum and dad. I guess were all little girls and boys when it comes to saying good bye to mum and dad." Kylie said not looking up or anywhere.

"Yes, that's what I was asking, but I'm asking how are you doing since being raped. Any changes in appetite?" Helen had to ask it takes a while for pregnancy to show up especially when it comes to a rape victim.

"A little, I've been craving some Buffalo Wild Wings lately but I don’t know if I am or not. Look I Don’t..." Kylie was cut off by her mum.

"I know but we gotta keep on checking if you are or not. Declan said he will always love you regardless. Why haven't you two talked since being rapped Kylie?" Helen knows her daughter is still healing and she also know that her and Declan haven't really talked.

"I'm not ready to talk about what happen and you cant force me to. It's not affecting me on mission..." Kylie was cut off by Will this time who was over hearing the conversation.

"Yes its affecting your abilities on missions Kylie. You and I Both know this." Will said sitting on the other side of Kylie.

"Look I'm not talking about it NOT NOW, NOT EVER! Get that through your heads. There's a reason why I'm blocking it out now. I don't want to relive it." Kylie said getting up. She was pacing back and fourth, Helen and Will both know if she doesn't talk about the rape she wont be back on missions for a while.

"Blocking things like this out will NOT reslove them. Kylie your like a daughter to me and I don't want to see you hurt." Will said placing his hand on Kylies shoulder to stop her from pacing.

"I know but I DON'T WANT TO." Kylie stated again.

"But you have to." Kylie spund around to find her father standing there. When did he get here and who told him? She asked herself.

"Helen thank you for telling me about what happend. I wished I got here sooner." Matthew said looking at Helen the back at his daughter.

"Still you don't get it I'm Not TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING WITH ANYONE!" Kylie said screaming after she ran, lighting fast. No one dared to catch up with her she needed to let what ever was bothering her out on her own and they finally got that part. Once she got what ever it is thats bothering her out she will be able to talk about the rape.

"Helen do you think we'll get her back?" Matthew asked he was wondering what happend to his daughter the next heir to his thrown.

"I don't know she was raped Matthew, I don't think we'll get our little girl back. Not now, not ever." Helen said with such emptyness in her voice Matthew and Will hated to see her like this.

"So Will why don't you take Her out away for a while?" Matthew asked Will who nodded.

"Honey, um do you want to get something to eat?" Will asked nervously not knowing if Helen would pick up on the question Matthew was asking.

"Yeah I am hungry Will, nice try Matthew I'm not leaving here, Leaving Kylie." Helen said grinning knowing what just occurred.

Meanwhile Kylie finally stopped running when she accidentally ran into Rory.

"Hey, dude really watch it with the supper speed thing." Rory said to Kylie who had tears down her face.

"Sorry Rory." Kylie said not truning to face her cousin.

"Dude why with the supper speed thing?" Rory asked she was wondering who or what Kylie was running from.

"None of your Damn Busniess." Kylie said to Rory which kinda hurt her because she thought her and Kylie was getting along. What Rory didn't know is about two months ago Kylie was raped.

"Look I don't know whats going on with you for you to act like this but if you don't talk about it with anyone talk about it with me. Screts are safe with me." Rory said Kylie knew that Rory wont tell people whats really bothering her but could she really Trust the girl.

"I don't feel like talking about it sorry for snapping on you. Its not you its me." Kylie said walking away. She knows she needs to talk about it but to Rory is not an option.

Kylie made it to her sisters room and notist Ashley wasn't there. She decided to take a hot shower and return to her sisters room and stay. She cried herslef to sleep. No one knew how badly she wants to talk about the rape and talk about Dana Whitcomb being back.

Authors Note: Well well well, I guess I keep on twisting this around :D hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did...


End file.
